POTC: music lessons!
by icestar14
Summary: 3 highschool friends have the summer to themselves when the potc gang shows up. since they have no idea how to keep them occupied, they give them music lessons! totally random, i know. rated T for the usual reasons. R & R please! on permanent hiatus
1. Prologue

**hey all. this is just a random thing i thought of while i was in writers block for my other story. hope you like it. this is a first, so no flames :)**

**disclaimer: my friend and my sister own themselves, Disney owns POTC, and i'm left with myself. poo**

**POTC: Karaoke Night!**

_Characters:_

Emily-16 years old, red brown hair, very light skin, freckles, blue eyes, fan of Barbossa (not fangirl, i just think he's the best character)

Cindy-15 years old, brown hair, tan skin, blue eyes, Emily's younger sister, fangirl of Will

Kara-18 years old, black hair, green eyes, light skin, fangirl of Jack

The characters of POTC

"Yippeeeeee!!!!!!!" It was the end of the last day of school and the beginning of the summer. I quickly pulled out my cell phone and called my younger sister Cindy. For a girl who's a year younger than me and into totally different things, she's pretty cool. Mostly because we both are total fans of Pirates of the Caribbean.

"Oi!" I said when she picked up. "A boogie stickle stickle!" she said back. "Come on Cinderella, where are you?" Cinderella is my nickname for her. "I'm at my locker, where are_ you_?" "By the band room waiting for Kara to pick me up. If you don't hurry, we'll have to go with the Code and leave you behind." Kara was my best friend. She was 18 and also obsessed with Pirates of the Caribbean.

Our plans for the rest of the week were to go up to Kara's family's house in Michigan while they were in Canada and pretty much just go to the beach, watch all 3 Pirates movies, have karaoke contests and laze around. Our parents said ok, so now we've got everything we need packed into Kara's car and we're just waiting for her to pick us up.

"You know those rules are more like guidelines anyway," Cindy retorted, bringing me back to the present. " 'Shuddup. You're next!'" I quoted my all time favorite character, Barbossa. "Whatever. Meet you by the band room in 5…4…3…2…1!" She burst into the band room and said, "Dr. Livingston, I presume?"

I flipped my phone shut. "Lets go wait for Kara by the flags," I said. "Aye aye, captain." I rolled my eyes as I picked up my French horn and walked out the door. She followed, picking up her trumpet.

"Hey look! There's Kara!" Cindy pointed. "Ok, lets go." We walked toward her black Ford Explorer. She opened the trunk and we chucked our instruments in there. Then we went around the side and got in.

"Hey Kara, what's up?" I asked. She looked, well, this is kinda hard to describe, it looked like she just got kissed by Jack. "Oh my god, you won't believe what I found!" "What?" Cindy and I asked in unison. She pulled out a black box from her bag of stuff to do and handed it to me. "Open it," she said mysteriously.

I did as she asked and looked inside. "No way," I breathed. "What? What is it?!" Cindy wanted to know. I held it up. "It's Jack's compass."

"Cool, where'd you find it? Ebay?" Cindy joked, thinking it was a replica. "Its not funny, try it out," Kara said. "Okay I will." She took it and looked at it. It was pointing toward the bag of CDs we brought along with us. "Okay, that was really weird." "Why?" "Because I just felt like listening to 'Had a Bad Day'. I'm convinced."

As we sat there trying to figure out what this could mean, I asked Kara where she had found it. "Well, you know my cat Icicle? She was acting really weird while I was packing the car, you know, like she was having a spasm or something. Then she ran into the daylilies and started digging."

"That's weird enough by itself." Icicle was the most spoiled cat I knew. She would never do anything as dirty or rigorous as digging.

Kara nodded. "I went in there to see what the problem was when she came out with a black box in her mouth. She walked up to me and pretty much put it in my hand. I opened it, and whaddaya know, its Jack's compass."

"Weird," Cindy and I agreed in unison. "Oh well, how about we listen to a little POTC soundtrack?" I said. The other two agreed and we spent the rest of the drive up there quoting random pirate sayings and singing our heads off to some of our other CDs.


	2. Arrival

**yeah i decided to change the title. anyways, this chapter should be a little more interesting...R&R please!**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything except myself. my friend belongs to herself, my sister belongs to herself, and the pirates belong to that annoying mouse we all hate :P**

**POTC: Music Lessons?!**

So, after 4 hours in the car, we finally got there. "Alright peeps, we're here!" Kara proclaimed as she stepped through the door. It was a pretty decent sized house, with 3 bedrooms and 3 bathrooms, a screened-in patio, and a basement that had been redone. Not to mention that the basement had a flatscreen and surround sound, plus DDR and a karaoke machine. All in all, perfect for a 2 week vacation for 3 singing, dancing, pirates-loving high-school girls.

"Okay, now that we made it, guess what we gotta do now," Kara said as she turned and faced us. "Watch awesomely hot Will Turner kick ass?" Cindy answered. "Cindy Ann, where did you hear such language?" I said, acting like our mother in shock. She pointed at Kara. Kara held up her hands in an apologetic gesture. "What can I say? Its not my fault that she overheard me yelling at my ex." I raised my eyebrow. "Oh really, which ex?" "The most recent? Um... I think his name was David or something. He was cheating on me with some cheerleader." Kara shook her head. "He should know that color guard captains are way hotter. Anyways, back to the original topic, do you have another idea?" Cindy and I shook our heads. She enlightened us by saying, "Its time to unpack!"

We both groaned. Kara suggested, "Well, how about we listen to music while we work?" We all agreed on that, but I thought it was time for me to butt in. "Well, since I had to listen to _your _music on the way here, you guys gotta listen to _my_ music while we unpack." They both went into drama queen mode. "Noooo! Not the old old _old_ music! Noooo!" "Gaaah! No Mozart please! I'll be a good girl and clean my room!" I watched with an evil grin as they continued to act like total weirdos. After about another minute of the whining, I gave in a little. "Okay, how about this: We'll listen to one CD of Tchaikovsky, then we'll listen to the pirates 3 soundtrack." They immediately stopped their tantrums and agreed. I put in the first CD of _Swan Lake_ and went back into the garage to grab my stuff.

A half an hour later, we had everything inside. We divided up the bags into 3 piles to take wherever: basement, 1st floor, and 2nd floor. We did rock-paper-scissors to figure out who took what where. I got stuck with taking our luggage to our bedrooms on the 2nd floor. As I gathered up the bags, Cindy popped in the AWE soundtrack and turned the CD player up all the way so we could hear it from anywhere in the house. I began to make my way slowly up the stairs when _Hoist the Colors_ started. I heard Cindy in the kitchen singing the little boy's solo:

_The king, and his men,_

_stole the queen from her bed,_

_and bound her in her bones._

Then I heard Kara from way down in the basement singing the next part:

_The seas be ours,_

_and by the powers,_

_There we will, we'll roam._

I was about halfway up the stairs by this point when I sang the next part solo:

_Yo ho, h__aul together,_

_hoist the colors high._

_Heave ho, theives and beggars,_

On cue, we all sang in harmony:

_Never shall we die._

The second our voices faded away, a large crash came from one of the bedrooms upstairs. I had just about reached the top and quietly put down all of the luggage, then pretty much flew down the stairs and into the kitchen. Kara and Cindy were already there; they heard it too.

Cindy whispered, "Did you drop something?" I shook my head. They looked really worried, and I'm sure I did too. "I didn't hear the burglar alarm go off, so maybe something fell," whispered Kara. My sister, the NCIS/CSI/Cold Case/any other random crime show nerd, shook her head. "They could have turned it off somehow." We looked at each other for a second, then I said, "Maybe someone should go check."

We did rock-paper-scissors again, and once again, I lost. Kara looked freaked. "Look, you can stay down here and I'll go up. I know karate and would probably have a better chance," she whispered frantically. I was nervous, but I said, "I'll be fine. If I yell 'oi' down to you, you'll know its safe to come up. If I don't, get out of the house and call the police."

I grabbed two kitchen knives from a drawer and tiptoed back to the stairs. I crept slowly up the stairs, much slower than when I carried the bags up. I reached the top and went to listen at each door. No one in the master bedroom, no one in the master bathroom, no one in the closet, no one in the regular bathroom, no one in the closet, and no one in the first bedroom. Which left one option: the bedroom that I was gonna use.

I carefully stepped closer to the door and put my ear to it. I heard people talking in low voices.

"Where in God's name are we?" I heard one extremely annoyed British voice ask.

"Dunno, but the view's good, isn't it Elizabeth?" someone with a happy-go-lucky tone said.

"Jack, if you've haven't noticed, Elizabeth is married already. To me," someone with a sarcastic tone.

"Sparrah! What-uh did ye do now-uh?" a very evil voice with a Welsh accent growled at the second voice.

"I didn't do anything except take a swig of rum. Which reminds me," the second voice said in an innocent tone. I heard something liquid swish and someone taking a drink.

"Jack, if you didn't do anything, which I highly doubt, then how in bloody hell did we get here?" another British voice.

"Beats me." second voice again.

"Where's my monkey?!" a new voice in a West Indies accent.

"Maybe it finally got tired of you and ran off," a female British voice.

"If ye weren't married to the new captain of the _Flying Dutchman_, I'd tan yer hide, missy." West Indies accent again.

Then it finally hit me. "Holy crap," I said under my breath. Either this was all some freaky pirate based code-talk, or the characters of Pirates of the Caribbean had somehow landed in my room. I decided to find out once and for all. While the voices were arguing in low tones, I quietly turned the doorknob. When it didn't turn anymore, I took a deep breath. Then I kicked open the door and jumped into the room.

"Alright! Bring it on losers!" I yelled in what I hoped to be a fearless voice and got ready to throw the knives. Six swords were whipped out and pointed in my direction. Seeing that I couldn't possibly win 6 to 1, I dropped the kitchen knives on the ground and put my hands in a surrender position. "Parlay?" I squeaked.

**ooh, a cliffhanger:) i'll try to get the next chapter up ASAP. thanks for reviewing my first chapter!**


	3. Telling the others

**I'm sooo sorry for not updating in a while. I'm in the school musical and I've been at school till 5:30 and my teachers have been piling homework on me like a pack mule, but I'm okay now. I'm sorry if the chapter's short, but I'm typing as fast as I can. R&R please!**

**disclaimer: everything belongs to its rightful owner. happy now?**

**PotC: Music Lessons?!**

"Who are you, and why are you here?" asked Norrington in a commanding voice, and pointed his sword at my throat. I gulped.

"James, she's just a child," Elizabeth chided, sheathing her sword. That last comment ticked me off.

"Okay, first of all, I'M FREAKIN' 16!! Second, I asked for parlay, and that means all of you gotta put away your weapons." The pirates complied, but Norrington and Davy Jones still had their big swords pointed at me, not to mention Beckett's miniature pistol. I glared at them. "That includes you too, dimwits," I ordered. They reluctantly sheathed their swords and Beckett hid his pistol. Now satisfied, I proceeded to ask the question that had been in my mind since they got here.

"Why are you in my house?!" I nearly screamed, but I amazed myself by keeping it under control. They all pointed at Jack, who put his hands up in an innocent gesture.

"I didn't do anything! My hands are clean in this!" he contradicted.

"Ye said that last time, and it turned out that ye actually _did_ have something to do with it!" Barbossa bellowed.

"Well, this time it wasn't me! I swear!" Jack defended. I sighed. This was going to be tougher than I expected. I needed backup.

"Excuse me, I don't want to interrupt your squabbling, but could you give me five minutes? I need to, um, discuss some things with my friends. So, um, could you guys just stay here and not kill each other or touch anything? Great, thanks!" I stuttered hastily and rushed out of the room.

"Oi, guys!" I hollered down, "Get up here, on the double!" Kara and Cindy nearly killed themselves on the stairs, but they made it up in one piece. They seemed really anxious, and I realized I'd been up here a while. "Okay peeps, you are _so_ not going to believe this at all," I began.

"What is it what is it what is it?!" my hyper sister nearly screeched. I decided to let them find out for themselves.

"I want you to walk into that room," I pointed at my room, "and see for yourselves."

"You're no fun," Cindy pouted.


	4. Intros and Fangirls Part 1

POTC: Music Lessons

Cindy opened the door and froze. I guess she wasn't expecting to see the characters from PotC in my room because her jaw dropped and her eyes bugged out. Cara looked over her shoulder and the exact same expression came over her face too. I couldn't help but crack up at the "total shock" look on their faces; it was just too funny. I heard Cara murmuring "O…m…g…"

It was around this time that the pirates seemed to be getting uncomfortable with the two girls gawking at them, so I broke the awkward moment. "So guys, what do you think?" I addressed my companions. My sister didn't respond, most likely because she was in total shock mode, but Cara asked (in a dazed voice), "Is this for real?"

I glanced over at the pirates. "Well, -" I began, but Becket cut me off, indignant.

"Of course we are real, stupid girl!"

Cara strode across the room and bitch-slapped him hard across the face. He yelled, and she immediately cheered up.

"Yep, they're real alright!" **A/N: yes, my pirate loving friends are also fierce Beckett-haters** :)

I pushed past Cindy, who still had her mouth hanging open, and walked up next to Cara in an attempt to prevent them from further violence. Beckett backed off, I suppose from not wanting to deal with 2 of us at the same time. Norrington must have decided to try and keep the peace because he said, "Would you ladies care to introduce yourselves?" in a tone. I smiled and thanked God for the much needed assistance.

"Yeah. My name's Emily-"

"I'm Cara-"

"And the one over there with her mouth hanging open is my sister Cindy."

The pirates introduced themselves, even though it wasn't really necessary considering we've all watched the movies over a hundred times each. But we didn't interrupt them. With everything else going topsy-turvy, they don't need to be weirded out even more by the fact that we already know their names. After all the intro's were over, Jack ventured the unavoidable question that Cara and I didn't want to answer, let alone know:

"Um, so how do we get home?"

I pondered how best to put it, but Cara beat me to it by stating that since we don't know how they got here, we don't know how to send them back. Elizabeth broke in with "Wait, where are we, exactly?"

Cara and I gave each other 'should we tell them?' looks, then I shrugged and said nonchalantly, "Welcome to the year 2008 everybody." Of course they all flipped out. Who wouldn't? I mean, come on; they're from the early 1700s.

"What?!"

"You mean we're in the _future_?!"

"That's impossible!"

I corrected Norrington's last statement, "Well, apparently it's not, since here you are." The room went silent as the pirates contemplated this piece of information. Davy Jones posed a question that I had also been thinking (I guess Welsh minds think alike. Yeah, I'm part Welsh. So what?).

"So, what are we going to do now-ah?"

Cara, the quicker thinker of the 2 of us, came up with an answer. "You guys could stay with us until we figure out a way to get you home." They seemed to agree with that.

At this point, Cindy was still standing in the doorway in the same position she was when she opened the door. I took it upon myself to see if she was brain-dead or not. I walked over to her and waved a hand in front of her face. "Helloo? Anybody home? Earth to Cindy…Say something." She let out a squeak. I rolled my eyes. "Intelligent, if you please." She started whispering something so quietly I had to lean in to hear her. It sounded vaguely like, "O…m…g…" I made eye contact with Cara and mouthed the words: fangirl intervention. She must have gotten my meaning because she walked swiftly to Cindy's left side while I stayed on her right, and made ready to restrain her. She soon gained enough brainpower to speak and gave a fangirl squeal.

"Will!"

She lunged at the object of her fangirlism (aka Will Turner) but was denied of any further movement towards him because Cara and I had grabbed her arms and were roughly hauling her out the door. She continued screaming Will's name and "I love you!" and something like, "Ditch Lizzie and come to your true love!"

We dragged her into the room across the hall, which happened to be her bedroom, threw her in, and shut the door. Cara and I raced back to my room and locked ourselves (and the pirates) in. Just in time, too, because not even 3 seconds later we heard a big 'thud!' from the other side of the door and Cindy yelling, "No fair! You pirate hogs! _Will_!" Cara grinned at me, and she said, "Fangirl: handicapped and locked out," in a military-like tone.

**sorry for such a long wait. i've been neglecting my story because i was in Europe for a month and had very limited access to Fanfiction, and before that was the spring musical for my school and exams and Hell itself. so i hope you like it, and, as always, R&R! thanks!**


End file.
